Techno Blades
The Techno Blades are weapons the Ninja obtained at Borg Tower. They can "hack into systems," which allows ordinary machinery to transform into vehicles. Functionality When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. Appearances The Techno Blades first appeared in "The Surge," concealed in a statue that Cyrus Borg gave to the Ninja when they visited Borg Tower. When the statue was broken, the Ninja were able to grab the Techno Blades, don their new suits, and use them to escape a mysterious enemy controlling the tower's security system against them. A replica of Cole's chained Techno Blade was created and wielded by a statue of Cryptor in the Ninjago Museum of History. Designs *Kai's Techno Blade is red and resembles an long axe. He used it to transform a jet into his Kai Fighter. *Cole's Techno Blade is green and resembles a flail or a whip. He used it to transform a Security Mech into his Earth Mech. *Zane's Techno Blade is blue and resembles a staff. He used it to transform a hovercopter into his Ninja Copter. *Jay's Techno Blade is yellow and resembles a chainsaw blade. He used it to transform a Nindroid Tank into his Lightning Offroader. *Cryptor's Techno Blade is neon green and resembles a flail with the Yin Blade's handle. He used it to try to kill Zane in order to take his place amongst the living. Appearances Trivia *In the LEGO.com Ninjago: Rebooted Trailer, it seems as if the Ninja got new vehicles by hacking into the systems of ordinary civilian machinery and transforming them into vehicles. *The LEGO versions of Kai's Techno Blade and Elemental Blade have identical hilts. *Lloyd is the only Ninja who doesn't have a Techno Blade; according to the Hall of Villainy section on the Ninjago website, he claimed not to mind, but secretly wondered what he might have been able to create with one. *The Techno Blades disappear from the series after "Enter the Digiverse," possibly because they fulfilled their purpose in "defeating" the Digital Overlord. *Sinestro from LEGO: DC Comics has a Techno Blade similar to Zane's in his minifigure form, except it is transparent yellow. *Although Cryptor's Techno Blade was made with the energy and spirit of one of the four originals, it's unknown which one was used to create it. **It might be Cole's Blade because both Blades are similar to each other. Gallery 51a5f812977737fc1055807298077171.jpg|The Ninja with all their Techno Blades KaiTechno.png|Kai with his Techno Blade. JayTechno.png|Jay with his Techno Blade. Img820x740 CharactersMain Cole.png|Cole with his Techno Blade. ZaneTechno.png|Zane with his Techno Blade. Alltechnoblades.jpg|All Techno Blades. image.png|Kai's Techno Blade Cgi blue techno blade.png|Jay's Techno Blade Cgi green techno blade .png|Cole Techno Blade Cgi ice techno blades.png|Zane's Techno Blade Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg 28TechnoBlades.jpg|The Techno Blades (inactive) as they appear in the series. Zane'stechnoblade.jpg|Zane's Techno Blade up close. Mos 28 Kai blade.jpeg Mos 29 jay blade.jpeg Departed Techno Blade.png|Cryptor's Departed Techno Blade. pl:Technoostrza Category:2014 Category:Weapons Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Ninja Category:Objects Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Zane's weapons Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Techno Blades Category:2014 Weapons Category:Rebooted Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:Technology